Going Back
by PrincessPoodle
Summary: Set in seventh year, Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the heads tower when Hermione's Time Turner breaks. It sends them back to the Marauder Era. As Harry tries to fit in with the marauders he learns that there is more to them than just pranks.
1. The new Time Turner

A/N: HI! This is my first fan fiction, so PLEASE read and review. This is only the first chapter of I'm not sure how many. So, If you like it tell me and I'll update faster.I know this is an overused plotline but I'm making it mine.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. She ran across the Head's Tower she was sharing with Harry. "It's time for breakfast!"

"Later," Harry called groggily down the stairs. "Sleepy."

"Come _on,_ Harry," Hermione yelled, losing her patience. "It's the first year's first day and we have to help them!"

"But," Harry started.

"No buts, Harry!" Either you get down here right now or I'm coming up!"

"Fine, Fine," Harry yelled down at Hermione, "You don't have to threaten me."

"Sometimes it's the only way!" Hermione giggled, watching Harry come down the stairs. They quickly climbed out of the portrait hole, It was a picture of a poodle eating ice cream. (A/N: He, he, he…)

As they made their way down the hall, only with a little mishap involving Peeves, a full bottle of ink and a statue, Harry and Hermione met up with Ron.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione said cheerily. She planted a small kiss on his cheek. Ron turned bright red. He still hadn't gotten used to dating Hermione and her living with Harry.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron said. He joined their group as they made their way to the great hall, just as everyone was leaving.

"Breakfast is over, please evacuate the hall," Professor McGonagall chimed. She ushered the students out of the hall. "Potter, Granger," She barked, "Being the Heads I shall expect you not to miss another important meal."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said quickly, "Won't happen again. We're sorry. We won't miss another-"

"She gets it, Hermione," Harry said. With a quick nod at Professor McGonagall they turned and made their way up to the Head's tower.

"Princess Poodle," Hermione said to the portrait, it was the password. The portrait hole opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed in.

"It's nice in here," Ron mused, looking around. "I wonder if Dumbledore would let me move in with you guys."

"Don't push it," Harry said. He plopped down on the squishy chair in front of the fire. He noticed three envelopes sitting in front of the fire. He bent down and snatched them off the hearth.

"Schedules," Ron said, "Must've sent them by Floo powder, since we missed breakfast."

"I didn't know you could send letters by the floo network," Harry said.

"It's just a new feature," Hermione said. She snatched the envelope bearing her name out of Harry's hand. "Double potions this afternoon, Arithmancy first, then Charms later on."

"How do you know about recent developments in the floo network?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It was in the prophet," She said, not even looking up.

"Oh," Harry said. He tore open his envelope. "Boo, Divination first," He mused.

"Could've told you that," Ron said. He looked over at Hermione's parchment. "Oh, Hermione," He started, "Are you using the Time Turner again? You've got a loaded schedule."

"Well, yes," Hermione mumbled, "But, so what, I can handle it."

"Yeah, you proved that in third year," Ron scoffed.

"Quiet," Hermione snapped. She pulled the time turner out from under her robes and set it on the table in front of the fire.

"Ron, we've got quittich tonight," Harry told Ron.

"Ok," Ron said. He set his schedule down next to the time turner. Harry set his on top of Ron's.

Hermione pointed her wand and conjured a glass of pumpkin juice. She took a sip and set it down on the table, knocking over the time turner in the process.

The trio watched as the time turner fell and shattered on the floor. They were enveloped in a swirl of white and were suddenly sitting in the Heads tower, but the pumpkin juice and schedules were gone.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Ron said he looked around the room at Harry and Hermione.

"Dumbledore will know, though," Harry said, showing complete strength in his role-model.

A/N: Yes, I know, a little long, but I'm setting up for later chapters. Review and give me your comment. Please!


	2. The Room Of Requirement

A/N: Ok, First things first, THANK YOU! To all my reviewers. Most of you said that it was short, but really it was three pages long! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I'm going to update now.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione raced down the corridors to Dumbledore's office. As they approached the statue a familiar shape emerged from the spiral staircase.

"Snape," Harry hissed through his teeth.

"Well, well, Potter," He sneered, "I see you've found some new friends. We're you getting bored with black and Lupin?"

Harry's mask of disgust was replaced with a look of confusion. "Black, Lupin," He whispered to Hermione as Snape strode away. "You don't think?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied. She shrugged and turned towards the statue.

Harry looked at the old stone gargoyle. "Popping Pretzels," He said. The statue didn't move. He suddenly realized that if he was in the past the password would be different.

"Mate," Ron said, "Don't you know the password?"

"No," Replied Harry. He racked his brains for what the password might be, but he came up blank. "What are we going to do?"

"Go back to the Heads' Tower I suppose," Hermione said.

"Wouldn't the Heads that live in this time period be there?" Ron asked.

"Good point," Harry said. "Then, I guess that there is only one place to go."

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Follow me," Harry said, dashing off down the corridor.

They found themselves by the stretch of empty wall opposite a painting of an older man being clubbed by trolls.

Harry walked back and forth three times thinking, _we need a place to stay, a place to sleep, just for tonight. _

After the third rotation a large wooden door appeared.

"Harry, you're a genius!" Hermione cried. She dashed through the door and into a spacious room with three beds, a couch, and an adjoining bathroom.

"Great job, Harry," Ron said, running after Hermione. Harry followed them into the room. He sat down on the couch and listen to the ranting Hermione had just started doing.

"I mean, really, can you believe how much homework we're missing. What if Dumbledore can't get us back, I mean, he doesn't even know we're here. I really don't know how he can get out of this one. Time travel is serious business. Snape didn't even recognize us!"

"Which," Ron said, "Is not necessarily a bad thing!"

"It's nice not to have Snape on your case everywhere you go!" Harry said. "Although, if he thinks I'm my father, I'll still be getting it." Something had just slid into place in Harry's mind. "Hermione," He started, "Do you think I'll be able to meet him?"

"You might meet him, but I doubt Dumbledore will let you tell him who you are."

"Oh," Harry said, his shoulders sagging. He looked around the room and laughed as he noticed Ron was already snoring loudly on the bed near the wall. Hermione giggled and fell asleep on the bed in the middle. Harry sighed and jumped on the last remaining bed.

"Harry!" Hermione said, sitting straight up in her bed. She had woken up Ron, who was now sitting up in bed like he had been struck by lightning. (A/N: He, He)

"You can meet your parents!" She yelled, "They'll be up in the heads tower in the morning!"

"Great," Harry said, not taking any of it in. He rolled over in bed and resumed sleeping.

"Although, that might not be smart, what if Dumbledore found out and he got and, and refused to send us back, just _imagine_ the homework!"

"Hermione," Ron said.

"Yes, Ron,"

"Go to sleep!"

A/N: The next update might not be up very fast, seeing as I start school tomorrow. But, I'll try to update as fast as I can.


	3. Tears and Plans

A/N: I want to thank all my faithful reviewers. Without you this would never have been possible. Tear Whatever, I'll just update now!

Hermione was already sitting on the couch thinking about the day to come when Ron and Harry awoke the next morning. "What if, what happens when," she was mumbling to herself.

"Arrgh, Hermione, why can't you pipe down and just let us sleep?" Ron asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you woke so easily," She apologised, "Go back to sleep."

"Can't now," Ron said as he hopped out of bed. Noticing a pair of robes resting on the trunk he swore wasn't there yesterday, he hurried over to them. "I'm going to change in the bathroom, don't come in there."

"Ok," Hermione said, not really listening.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled rolling over in his sleep.

"I suppose I'd better wake Harry up," Hermione said to herself. She gently shook Harry's shoulder.

"Not now," Harry mumbled. Hermione giggled then continued shaking him. "WHAT!" He yelled, then noticing it was Hermione added, "Sorry, Hermione, but you shouldn't shake me like that."

"I wasn't shaking hard, but how was I supposed to wake you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled. He climbed out of bed and stumbled over to the couch. "Are there any spare robes?" He asked.

"Yes, over there," Hermione replied, pointing to the trunk.

"Thanks," Harry said. He walked over to the trunk, grabbed the robes and headed to the bathroom.

"Hermione," Ron said coming out of the bathroom.

"Yes Ron," Hermione replied.

"Do you have any idea of how were going to contact Dumbledore?"

"No, I thought you might."

"Nope, Mabye Harry does."

Hermione launched herself onto the couch and started crying uncontrollably.

"Hermione," Ron said, taken aback, "What's wrong?" He walked over to the couch and pulled Hermione into an upright position. She positioned her head on his shoulder and continued to cry.

"No-Nothing, Just thinking what would happen if I never saw my parents again," She sobbed. She dabbed at her tears with the sleeve of her robes.

"Hermione," Harry said, appearing in the doorway, "It'll be ok, Dumbledore'll find a way to get us back."

"O-Ok," Hermione sniffiled.

"Lets go, right now, I have a plan," Harry said. Ron and Hermione curiously followed him out of the Room of Requirement.

"First things first," Harry said, leading them to the Great Hall. "It'll be breakfast, so we just need to contact Dumbledore at the staff table without being seen."

"Got it," Hermione said. "Harry do you have you invisibility cloak?"

"Don't go anywhere without it," Harry said. He pulled it out of his pocket and draped it around them, Ron had to crouch to prevent his ankles from showing.

"Good," Hermione said, "Now follow my lead."

"Got it," Ron said, five minutes later. He followed Hermione and Harry towards the doors of the Great Hall. They threw the doors open. Heads turned to look at them.

"Stay under the cloak," Hermione whispered.

Harry watched as the paper airplane Hermione threw soared across the Great Hall. He saw a few heads staring at the doors of the hall, no doubt wondering how threw had suddenly opened by themselves, others watching the airplane and wondering how it had just appeared out of nowhere.

"Run," Hermione whispered, "Dumbledore will meet us at his office when breakfast is over."


	4. The Heads Tower

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, without you I would not continue writing this story! While you're waiting for the next chapter read my other FF. It's in my profile. It's good. Might as well promote my story here!

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, into my office please," Dumbledore said as he came striding up the corridor, "Red Hot," He said to the statue. It sprang aside and they stepped onto the revolving staircase.

"So you have been using the Room of Requirement to stay in?" Dumbledore asked. They nodded as he continued, "Not anymore, you are now to stay in the Heads Tower with James Potter and Lily Evans."

"But, Dumbledore," Hermione began, "There's not enough room."

"There is now. You will be staying in the extra wing," Dumbledore said flicking his wand.

"But, Dumbledore," Hermione interjected, "Don't you know how to get us back?"

"I'm pretty sure I do, but I need to make sure I'm right. Harry," He said turning to look at Harry, "I absolutely forbid you, under any circumstances, to tell your parents who you are. _If, _and only _if_, they find out by themselves, you may tell them."

"Yes sir," Harry said gloomily.

"Now goodbye, I have other things to do at the moment."

"I told you he wouldn't let you tell them who you are," Hermione said as they made their way up to the Heads Tower.

"Are you the foreign exchange students?" asked a familiar voice. Harry looked up and saw a boy about his age looking at them. This boy looked familiar to Harry, Almost like he was looking in a mirror. Except the eyes, the eyes were not of the red haired girl standing next to him. The eyes were just a normal honey brown color.

Harry noticed Hermione pulling him into the Heads tower. "What are your names?" asked the red haired girl.

"I'm Ron," Ron said, plopping down in the same squishy armchair he was in just hours ago.

"Hello," The red haired girl said. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said as she shook Lily's hand.

"I'm James Potter," James said. He moved over to Hermione and shook her hand.

"I'm Harry," Harry said.

"Harry what?" asked Lily.

"Harry P-err… I'm Harry Phillips," Harry said. He shook his mom and dad's hands and walked around the room. Spying a staircase that wasn't there when they had left the future he started to climb the stairs. "Is this our Dormitory?" he called down the stairs.

"I suppose," Lily said. "Our friends are coming here soon. Would you like to meet them?"

"Sure," Harry said, "When are they coming?"

"Right about now," James said. As he spoke the portrait hole opened. In climbed what looked like a younger Sirius and a younger Lupin. Behind them climbed a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes and a pink dragonfly in her hair. Behind her was a girl with waist length black hair, midnight blue eyes and the smoothest complexion ever. Harry wasn't paying much attention to them.

"This is my best friend Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin," James said gesturing to his best friends. Harry nodded.

"These are _my_ best friends," Lily said gesturing to the girls behind her, "Mariella Hanson, and Jasmine Stevens." Harry looked at Mariella and nodded to her. Then he turned his gaze to Jasmine. His jaw dropped. She was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen.

"Hi," Harry said, "I'm Harry Phillips, this is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"Hi, Harry," Jasmine said, not even looking at him. Who she was really staring at was Ron. In response Ron turned as red as a balloon.

A/N: A little short, but I'm tired, school wasn't fun today! More chapters up soon! REVIEW! It's what keeps me writing! I'll stop writing if you stop reviewing, JK!

The next chappie will probly be up tomorrow.


	5. The Fight

A/N OMG! I am like so evil! I totally forgot about my poor little story! Boo hoo! Thanks, though, to all my reviewers who jolted me back. Although, it would've been nice if you weren't so hateful. You needn't have cursed.

"Hi, Ron, was it?" Jasmine asked, scooting closer to Ron. Harry looked scornfully at Ron.

"Ye-Yes," Ron stammered, obviously impressed at Jasmine's beauty, but warey of Hermione's glare.

"Why hello, Mariella," Hermione said, shaking Mariella's hand.

"Hi, Hermione," Mariella said in a bored tone. She didn't look at Hermione. She looked at Harry, but quickly turned away when she caught him looking back.

"Harry, I think you have an admirer," Hermione said playfully.

"Don't be absurd," Mariella said, looking sternly at Hermione.

"Well, now that intros. Are over, it's time to get comfortable!" Sirius yelled. He hopped into a large armchair and propped his head up with a pillow.

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled, "need you be so rude? You didn't even say hello to the transfer students."

"Sorry," Sirius said.

"Well, I suppose you can go up to your rooms and make yourselves comfortable," Lily said.

"Ok," Ron said, eager to get away from Jasmine.

"Oh, Ronnie, I'll come," Jasmine said.

"Oh, that's alright, really," Hermione said, "I'll help him get situated."

"Oh, that's quite alright," Jasmine said, waving a perfect hand at Hermione.

"No, I'll help him," Hermione said with a harsh tone.

"No, I will," Jasmine spat back. "Come Ronnie." She started up to the dormitories.

"I'm not going if that _awful _girl is there," Hermione said to Ron, "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Oh, Hermione, don't be like that," Ron said.

"Don't be like WHAT?" Hermione challenged.

"Like, oh, never mind," Ron said.

"No, tell me, like what, Ron like a jealous freak, like a loser, like a giant WITCH?"

"NO, just, good lord, Hermione, never mind!" Ron yelled. He turned on his heel and stomped up to the dorms.

Everyone just stood and stared at Hermione, tears pulling at her eyelids. She choked back a sob before fleeing from the room.

A/N Yess I know a little short, but it should satisfy your craveings for a little longer, I SWEAR, I will update sooner than last time! REVIEWS PLEASE:o)


End file.
